ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet:Image Guide
In this guide, you will learn what images are allowed and what images aren't allowed. Only one low quality image is allowed per page, and they're only allowed in threads if there's no version with a higher quality. Uploading Images All images must be from official Cartoon Network media (shows, games, toys, etc.) and must be related to the Ben 10 franchise. Fan art is prohibited and will be deleted whenever possible. Concept art is allowed. The following images are examples of what's considered official images. Ben10-logo.png 327028.png Kevin Levin (Ultimate).png 1000px-Ben 11 year old.PNG Ben Omniverse.png Rook2.png 07bacd1d-13c1-44c9-a6bd-48242c02f248.png Screenshots Screenshots are more than welcome as long as they're big and of high quality. DVDs and videos from iTunes are some of the best ways to get high quality images. All you need to do is make sure that your screenshots don't contain any unlicensed watermarks, that it at the very least has a decent quality, and that it has a reasonable size. It's preferred that all of your files have PNG (Portable Network Graphics) extensions, and not anything else because a PNG extension makes it so any image has its original quality in all areas of the wiki. Screenshots are recommended to be in 16:9 high definition and of the highest quality if possible. TV parental guidelines are permitted in television screenshots. The PNG file extension is the only one allowed on this wiki. If you upload an image that doesn't have a PNG extension, you will be warned and then blocked if you continue to upload images without it. Examples These images are examples of what the Ben 10 Planet wiki considers to be bad and good quality images. Renders Renders are cut outs made from images. Renders made from screenshots of episodes or from gameplays are not allowed and will be deleted. Here are the examples below. Slapback!.png Slapback777.png Aspect Ratio All screenshots here should have a 16:9 aspect ratio and be in high definition (or better) if possible. 4:3 images will be deleted if there's a version of the image with a 16:9 aspect ratio. Photos Photos are allowed to be uploaded temporarily as long as the image helps the wiki. They must be deleted as soon as proper images are available. Photos of the cast and crew are accepted to be uploaded as long as it helps the articles of the wiki. Fan art Fan art is prohibited and will be deleted. Fan art in official merchandise is allowed. Sprites are an example of fan art and are not permitted. Trademarks Images ought to only have an official or licensed trademark like Teletoon, Bandai, Cartoon Network or none at all. Unofficial trademarks from fan sites or users are prohibited and will be deleted. Closing So before uploading a(n) image(s) you come across or create, use good judgement. Make sure the image(s) are in good quality, canon, official, and reasonable in size. Warning Any user who uploads an image that is other than fan art that is deemed not kid friendly, gross, offensive or vulgar will be blocked indefinitely with little to no prior warning. Category:Ben 10 Planet